Lost and Found
by Tori Michaelis
Summary: The Nordics go Christmas shopping and Denmark loses little Iceland. Norway, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Chibi!Iceland. Short Story.
1. Chapter 1

**[Authors Note: This is a short story that is actually a contest entry on Quizilla, but I thought I'd publish it on FF.N too.]**

* * *

Norway crossed the room, stepping over stuffed animals and other toys to reach the window, which was covered by a heavy navy blue curtain. His little brother was sleeping soundly, he was so cute, Norway felt bad for waking him, but it needed to be done. He pulled the curtain back and blinked his eyes to adjust to the sudden sunlight that filled the previously dark room.

"Rise and shine."

Iceland grumbled into his pillow and pulled the penguin patterned comforter over his tousled silver hair. "Big brother, it's cold..." He whined.

"I know." Norway murmured, running his fingers through Iceland's hair. "But it's time to get up now. Breakfast is on the table and then we have to go to Christmas shopping." It took nearly five minutes to tug the blankets away from the silver haired toddler and another five to get him dressed in a pair of jeans and a beige sweater and socks.

Sweden and Finland were already sitting at the kitchen table, nearly finished with their breakfast. "Where's Denmark?" Norway asked, putting Iceland down on a chair. "H'ng ov'r." Sweden mumbled. Norway went back up the stairs to wake up the hungover Denmark while Finland put a bowl of colorful sugary cereal in front of Iceland.

When Norway came back downstairs, dragging a half-concious Denmark by the tie, Iceland was slurping the remaining milk in his bowl. Soon enough everyone was dressed in there outerwear and in the car, driving to the mall.

"I told you we should have gotten here earlier."

The mall was incredibly crowded, people were doing their Christmas shopping and usually, the five Nordics wouldn't wait this long to do their shopping, but between planning Finland's Christmas party and nursing Iceland back to health after he came down with the flu, they just didn't have the time.

Norway glared at the hung-over Denmark as he sat down on one of the benches with his head in his hands. Iceland was resting on his hip, clutching the fur of Norway's hood in his hands. "You take Iceland, take him to a toy store or something."

He put the toddler down on the bench next to Denmark and grabbed the collar of the Dane's shirt, bringing his face close to Norway's, his dull blue eyes suddenly full of emotion. "Don't take your eyes off of him."

Denmark rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." Norway stared at him pointedly for a few more seconds, before he pressed a kiss to Iceland's tousled silver hair and he left for the escalator. Sweden took Finland by the hand and they disappeared in the crowd.

Denmark grumbled to himself, clearly he did not want to be in this noisy mall, right now he really regretted going out to drink last night with England and Prussia. His head was pounding and he really, really wanted a strong cup of coffee...

The food court was on the first floor, barely twenty five feet from the entrance. "C'mon Icy..." He murmured, walking over to the small coffee shop. He flirted with the pretty girl working the cash register and paid for his large cup of black coffee. "Do you want anything Icy?" He asked, taking a deep swig of the bitter drink, letting it warm his insides and make his pounding headache disappear.

Iceland didn't answer. Denmark turned around and his heart almost stopped when he realized that Iceland was nowhere to be seen. His eyes scanned the crowd of people, looking for the small silver haired toddler with a marshmellow jacket and winter boots that glowed red with every step he took.

"Icy!" He called, his heart hammering painfully against his ribcage. "Iceland! Where'd you go?!" The first thought that registered in his mind was that Iceland was missing, the second was that Norway was going to kill him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!_

Denmark panicked, nearly tearing out his wild blond hair in his anxiety. What was he going to do? Norway already accused him of being an irresponsible alcoholic, what was he going to say when he found out that Denmark lost his baby brother? His heart raced at the thought...

"Hey!" Denmark practically shouted, startling a young couple that happened to be walking by him. "Have you seen a little kid? He's wearing a marshmellow jacket and he's got silver hair?"

"No, I haven't." The lady frowned. "Maybe you should try mall security, they can page him over the intercom." She smiled softly, encouragingly, before she and her boyfriend continued on their merry way. Well, there was no way on God's green earth that was going to happen. He'd hate to think of what Norway (and even Sweden and Finland) would do when they heard someone calling for Iceland over the PA system.

No, he would have to find Iceland himself, before the other Nordics returned from their Christmas shopping. The first thing he did was go back to the bench where he and the others split up. Iceland was sitting on the bench, not looking at him. Denmark sat where Iceland sat and turned his head to the left, lowering it so it was around Iceland's line of vision.

There was nothing he saw that would attract the attention of a toddler, there was a jewelry store, a show store and a music store. He ignored them and with a heavy sigh, went to look at the directory to see what stores were on the first floor that Iceland might have gone too.

There were only three toy stores on this level, and a candy store that Iceland would wander into, so the Dane quickly ran through the crowd of people, asking anyone that would listen if they saw a silver-haired toddler.

He checked all three toys stores and the candy store and even went into a pet store, but nobody had seen Iceland. He briefly considered going to the other floors, but that would mean he ran the risk of running into Norway, Sweden and Finland. And besides, Iceland was scared of the escalator and the elevator, there was no way he would go on them by himself.

He ran a hand through his wild blond hair and sighed heavily. Maybe if he just told Norway about losing Iceland, he wouldn't be mad, well, at least not as mad as he would be if he found out by himself...

"Denny."

Why did Norway stick him with watching Iceland in the first place? Norway knew that he was the least responsible one. He would have a better chance at keeping Iceland safe in the hands of Sweden and Finland.

"Denny! Denny!"

Denmark frowned. Was he crazy? It sounded as though someone was calling out his name. It was a quiet voice, but much too high-pitched to be Norway's, and it didn't sound like Finland either... Denmark turned his head and felt his heart swell inside his chest when he saw little Iceland standing in a jewelry store opposite of the coffee shop that Denmark first lost him at.


	3. Chapter 3

"I was waiting for you, Denny." Iceland said when Denmark came running over to him. "I saw something pretty." He grabbed a hold of two of Denmark's fingers and pulled him further into the store, passed the other customers and workers until they reached a glass display case.

Iceland started at the Dane pointedly and raised his arms. "Up." Denmark picked him up and rested him on his hip. "Isn't it pretty?" Iceland asked, pointing to the shiny silver cross necklace in the case. Denmark agreed, and smiled slightly. "It's very pretty. But it would look prettier around Norge's neck, don't you think?"

"Mhmm." Denmark flagged down the lady behind the counter and bought the necklace, she even gift-wrapped it for him and put a bow on top the box. "Now, Icy, you have to remember not to tell Norway what I bought him for Christmas, okay?"

"Okay." Iceland and Denmark waited for almost twenty more minutes until Norway, Sweden and Finland met up with them by the fountain (during which time, Denmark bought Iceland plenty of sugary snacks and a bright red fire truck from the toy store)

"Big Brother!" Iceland squealed when he saw Norway walking towards them. "Look what Denny bought me!" He ran over to Norway, who was carrying a huge supply of shopping bags which he immediately thrust into Denmark's arms so he could pick up Iceland.

"I see, did you say thank you?"

"Uh-huh!"

* * *

Iceland woke everyone up early on Christmas morning, but nobody was up for opening presents until they had their cup of coffee. Iceland was very pleased with the presents he got, and he was playing with his new toys while the other Nordics opened their presents.

"Marry Christmas, Norge~" Denmark called cheerfully, handing the brightly colored box to Norway. He took it warily and gave the box a little shake. "Go on, open it!" After deciding that there wasn't anything dangerous or disgusting inside, Norway tore off the wrapping paper and open the velvet box.

As usual, there was no expression on Norway's face, but his eyes did seem to lighten when he saw the silver cross necklace. "Thank you." Iceland looked up from his toy to see what Norway received and smiled, showing off his teeth. "I helped pick it out, big brother, when Denmark lost me at the mall!"

Norway's gaze lost what little warmth they had. "Finland. Sweden. Will you take Iceland to the kitchen for some butter cookies?" Finland quickly scooped up Iceland and his toy and he and Sweden left the room just in time to hear Denmark plead for his life.


End file.
